Desiertos y playas
by CurriculumVitae
Summary: Keith está en proceso de acostumbrarse a su nueva familia, pero todo se complica cuando su no-madre consigue un trabajo en Cuba y él descubre que su piel se está poniendo cada vez más lila. Esta es la historia sobre la vida de un (casi) alien desde sus inicios cerca de los desiertos estadounidenses, a través de las playas de Cuba y hasta el Galaxy Garrison.


**Capítulo 1: Postres**

La noticia le llegó en la escuela a los once años.

Keith no estaba seguro de la función que desempeñaba el hombre de traje vistoso que siempre veía en los corredores. Una vez había pasado dos horas en su oficina respondiendo preguntas y haciendo algunas actividades, pero nunca tuvo la más pálida idea de para qué la escuela querría un dibujo suyo de una persona mojada en la lluvia.

Pero allí estaba, asomándose por la puerta del salón de clases con una mal disimulada inquietud.

—¡Buenos días, niños! ¿Puedo robar a la profesora por unos segundos?

Algunos alumnos hicieron sonidos afirmativos, asintiendo vagamente con la cabeza. La maestra parecía tan confundida por la interrupción como Keith, pero aun así pausó la diapositiva que se reproducía en el pizarrón y salió al corredor con una breve disculpa.

—¡Al fin! —El salón se llenó de aplausos y gritos de victoria tan fuertes que podrían haberse oído desde la entrada de la escuela. Varios niños aprovecharon la breve libertad para ir a donde se sentaban sus amigos (estratégicamente separados por la profesora) para conversar y armar lío. Un salón libre de profesores siempre era sinónimo de jugarretas, risas muy mal disimuladas y una que otra pelea infantil.

Keith permaneció en su asiento, devolviendo su atención al dibujo que estaba haciendo en la última página de su cuaderno de Inglés. Practicar caligrafía le parecía una estupidez, ya nadie escribía a mano en esa época; sin embargo, dibujar con un lápiz real se sentía mucho mejor que hacerlo en digital. Y si Inglés era la única materia en la que usaban cuadernos en lugar de pantallas, la aprovecharía muy bien. Los garabatos que llenaban las páginas lo demostraban.

El dibujo le estaba yendo de maravillas... hasta que llegó a las manos. Las borraba y rehacía una y otra vez, pero parecía no haber manera alguna de que la princesa tuviera dedos que no parecieran arbustos. Sintió las ganas de borrar totalmente los brazos para esconderlos tras la espalda, pero llevaba años haciendo eso (ya era hora de vencer su cobardía artística); así que analizó la situación con ojo crítico y decidió que sería genial que las mangas de su vestido fueran tan solo un poco más largas como para cubrir sus dedos. Solo por la estética, claro. Su incapacidad para dibujar manos no tenía nada que ver.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos antes de que la niña en posición de centinela al lado de la puerta diera la señal de alarma con un "¡Ya viene!" . Los niños no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y la puerta se abrió en media estampida de criaturas corriendo a sus asientos, sin embargo la maestra no pronunció queja alguna. Cosa demasiado extraña.

Keith levantó los ojos intrigados tan solo para encontrarse con la misma mirada que el Hombre de Traje Vistoso le había dedicado antes.

—Keith, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Pasarían años en los que él seguiría recordando ese momento y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquellos veinte minutos de caos infantil y borrones de grafito hubieran durado por siempre; porque a partir del momento en que se sentó frente al psicólogo de la escuela, Keith estuvo solo en el mundo.

Hubo un incendio y su papá, bombero y gran héroe, había ido a apagarlo.

Nunca regresó.

* * *

Todos los intentos de contactar a algún pariente lejano habían sido en vano. Sus abuelos paternos se encontraban completamente fuera de alcance, probablemente fallecidos, y su padre había sido hijo único. Cuando el Estado trató de localizar a su madre o a algún familiar suyo se encontraron con un gran vacío de información; su nombre no estaba registrado en ningún documento y el niño mismo había dicho que no la conocía.

Sin nadie para tomar su custodia, no pasó mucho hasta ser puesto en lista de espera para el sistema de colocación familiar, pero mientras tanto lo habían enviado a un centro residencial de niños con condiciones similares. Algunos habían quedado huérfanos recientemente, otros estaban de paso mientras se buscaba una familia de acogida para ellos y otros eran los niños problemáticos que ya habían pasado por muchas acomodaciones fallidas.

Le habían permitido llevar algunas de sus pertenencias, haciendo énfasis en sus ropas y calzados; pero se las había arreglado para escabullir un objeto de valor emocional pero que posiblemente las autoridades no aprobarían: una daga, que permanecía firmemente sujeta por la goma de sus vaqueros y oculta bajo su camiseta.

Su padre se la había entregado a los seis años y le había contado entre risas cómo su madre la había dejado en su cuna como un regalo, como si un arma fuera la cosa más natural del mundo que darle a un bebé. Esa daga era la única prueba tangible de que ella haya existido; claro, además de él mismo.

Había oído historias de su madre en varias ocasiones. A veces su padre lo llevaba su pequeña cabaña en el desierto y le contaba la historia de sobre cómo su madre había estrellado su vehículo cerca de allí y él la había ayudado (esta parte siempre la contaba de forma extraña, como si quisiera agregar algo pero no encontrara valor). La historia siempre tenía ligeras modificaciones cada vez que era repetida: a veces su madre chocaba porque conducía a gran velocidad, a veces simplemente se quedaba sin gasolina, otras veces era la culpa de un desperfecto en el motor. Una vez se le escapó algo sobre haber sido herido, pero Keith no logró obtener mucha más información.

Sobre su partida sabía menos aún. Su padre había insistido fervientemente en que ella los amaba muchísimo y que no se habría marchado de haber tenido alternativa, pero nunca le fue muy claro la razón en sí por la que se fue. Era uno de esos temas que siempre estuvieron rondando por su mente pero que nunca salieron a la luz. Su padre había prometido que le contaría la historia completa cuando fuera mayor.

Oh. No se había dado cuenta de que ya no la oiría.

De pronto todo se volvió demasiado. Un velo caliente pareció cubrir su cabeza y llenarla de humo, y sus pulmones perdieron completamente el ritmo ante el extraño bulto que se había formado en su tráquea. Apenas pudo escurrirse del campo visual de sus cuidadores salió disparado en busca de un lugar privado, cualquiera. Vio el símbolo universal de los baños y no tardó ni un segundo en encerrarse en él.

Tomó la daga a toda prisa y desenvolvió su cabo, casi seguro de que no encontraría lo que estaba esperando. Adentro, cuenta hasta diez, afuera, cuenta hasta diez. La bola no es real, si te tranquilizas desaparecerá y podrás respirar.

"Mira Keith, ¿ves esta luz? Eso significa que mamá está bien."

Había oído eso muchas veces mientras su padre decir eso cuando se perdía en una de esas largas anécdotas sobre su madre. Le habían contado tantos datos y situaciones sueltas que podía hacerse ideas sobre algunos aspectos de su actitud, pero incluso así le era imposible pensar en ella como una persona real.

Adentro y afuera. Respira.

Ella era solo un personaje de sus cuentos a la hora de dormir, nada más. Por eso no sabía qué sentir cuando vio que aquel bendito símbolo seguía brillando como siempre lo había hecho. De alguna manera sentía que ella estaba en algún lugar, esperando el gran reencuentro. Pero eso no era cierto, ella los había abandonado y esa la luz se transformó en un doloroso recordatorio de su soledad.

Adentro y afuera. Respira.

Gritó.

—Gritaste.

El arma cayó ruidosamente.

—Gritaste. ¿Por qué gritaste?—repitió la voz infantil al otro lado de la puerta.

Keith metió el cuchillo en el elástico de sus jeans y salió del baño estrepitosamente con el corazón atrapado en la garganta y la cabeza dando vueltas. Casi se estrelló contra la misma niña rubia del cabello de tazón. Ella lo miró de la cabeza a los pies sin molestarse en disimularlo y se detuvo en los ojos.

Él le devolvió la mirada tratando de verse intimidante.

—¿Por qué gritaste? ¿Puedes caminar o te duele algo?

—Eso no te importa.

La niña lo miró impasible por unos segundos.

—Entonces te pido que salgas de aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó bruscamente, ¿quién se creía?

—Estás en el baño de niñas y quiero hacer pipí.

—Oh —Keith se rascó el brazo incómodo.

—Quiero pasar.

* * *

Volvió a encontrar a la niña del baño a la hora de cenar. Ya lo habían instalado en una habitación que compartiría con otros dos chicos mientras ninguna familia lo acoja y podía concluir que no se llevarían para nada bien; ambos eran muy ruidosos y con cero noción del espacio personal, y uno de ellos olía extraño.

La niña vestía la camiseta de algún equipo deportivo bastante grande y cortaba todo su filete en pequeños trozos casi cuadrados sin levantar la vista del plato.

—Ina, ¿cómo estás?

—Sentada.

La mujer pareció confundida por unos instantes y luego frunció el ceño.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué estás sintiendo ahora?

—Hambre, pero voy a dejar de sentir eso cuando coma —Ina empujó la carne en un costado del plato y comenzó a cortar la zanahoria hervida en rodajas.

La mujer arqueó las cejas y Keith creyó que posiblemente era la persona más paciente del mundo. O por lo menos no le molestaba tanto como a él que la tomaran del pelo, lo que sea.

—Está bien, pero avísame si hay cualquier cosa que necesites —dijo al cabo de unos segundos y siguió llenando los vasos con jugo.

Keith llevaba sin hambre por una buena cantidad de días. Comía, sí, pero solo cuando se lo recordaban. Rodaba una rodaja de zanahoria en su plato con ayuda de su tenedor mientras trataba de no asimilar la situación, no había manera en que pudiera vivir con tantos niños en medio del caos y ruido. Quizás podría tomar sus cosas e irse a vivir en algún otro lugar.

Su departamento ya no estaba, se lo habían contado suavemente y con explicaciones vagas que le hacían sospechar que los adultos no creían que fuera a entender demasiado, ya estaba harto de que las personas mayores fueran incapaces de reconocer las diferencias entre un niño de seis y uno de once. Pero él sabía que su hogar ya no podía ser su hogar y que posiblemente sería ocupado por otra familia en cosa de un mes, tal vez menos si pasaba como cuando los Rizavi llegaron solo dos días después de que su anterior vecino se hubiera llevado todas las cajas.

Ese departamento ya no era su hogar.

Pero existía otro lugar. Tan solo tenía que tomar sus cosas y subirse al siguiente colectivo que fuera en dirección al Garrison. Tendría que caminar una distancia considerable bajo el sol hasta llegar a la cabaña de madera, aquel refugio en medio de un inmenso mar de arena. Quizás debería llevar botellas de agua.

—Johnny me dijo que las personas también van al baño para esconderse o que dejaran de molestarlas.

— ¿Eh? —La imagen del desierto se desvaneció como un simple espejismo.

—¿Querías esconderte también? Anna dice que tengo que preguntar si no estoy segura de lo que los demás piensan. ¿Querías esconderte o estabas defecando?

—¡No! ¿Qué…?

Ina simplemente siguió mirándolo, impasible.

—¿O estabas orinando? Es que superaste el tiempo medio que tarda una persona en-

—¡No! Yo, ugh , me estaba escondiendo. ¿Feliz?

—No sé por qué estaría feliz de que te escondieras.

Keith golpeó el tenedor con fuerza contra el plato y algunas cabezas se voltearon hacia ellos. Mantuvo la mirada enfocada en su comida por el resto de la cena, con la mente llena de planes de escape y deseos de alejarse de todos esos imbéciles.

* * *

Keith trató de escapar del centro con una mochila con comida y botellas de agua robadas de la cocina y la daga metida en el elástico de sus jeans. Eso había sido exactamente un día después de descubrir que habían hallado una familia para acogerlo.

No había llegado ni a la esquina cuando uno de los cuidadores lo atrapó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró de nuevo al edificio.

* * *

La señora Kogane era una mujer que aún sin estar en la tercera edad mostraba notorios signos de estar acercándose a ella. Tenía el cabello corto con canas y ojos rasgados curvados por las arrugas de sus párpados. Ella lo recibió de forma tranquila, nada de confeti ni kazoos ni abrazos indeseados; simplemente se presentó y le hizo un pequeño tour por el lugar, haciendo principal énfasis en que esperaba que pudiera acostumbrarse rápidamente y lo dejó tranquilo para que se acomodara.

—Esta será tu casa por mucho tiempo así que no tengas miedo de ponerte cómodo.

No había pensado profundamente en lo que significaría vivir en otra casa, con otra rutina, otras reglas, otra persona. Había sido capaz de ignorar esa sensación de desolación en el centro de niños, él mismo se había ocupado de que su estadía se sintiera lo más impersonal posible; sin embargo, esto era diferente. Tendría su propia habitación que no tendría que compartir con personas que escondían sus sábanas solo para reírse un rato, una habitación que podría decorar como quisiera; y eso le recordaba demasiado a su verdadera habitación, separada de la de su padre solo por un baño. Habría una persona que debería cuidarlo a él, solo a él y no a unas cuantas decenas de criaturas cuyos nombres no siempre recordaban; una persona con la que supuestamente tenía que crear lazos afectivos, con la que debería convivir en un ambiente más personal de lo que el centro jamás podría llegar ser. Querían reemplazar su hogar, y esa no era su casa.

Primero, siempre había postre. Los postres eran reservados solo para ocasiones especiales, esa era la costumbre que tenía con su padre y por eso amaba cuando traía alguna golosina sorpresa; pero no era especial si uno podía comer algo dulce luego de cada cena. Siempre había postre y nunca eran lácteos, al parecer le habían hablado sobre su pequeño problema con la lactosa. Otra cosa que le molestaba era como ella quería saber qué tal estaba y cómo se sentía y qué le gustaba y él no quería responder ninguna de esas cosas inútiles. ¿Para qué? Asegurarse de que no muera de hambre era hasta dónde llegaba su obligación, no era como si realmente le interesara.

Keith quería salir de allí. No lo hizo.

Pasó la mayoría de las tardes solo en la habitación que le había dado o en el jardín, moviéndose inquietamente, tratando de estar lo más alejado posible de su no-madre y quizás ignorar su existencia. Keith nunca había tenido un jardín con eso de vivir en un departamento, lo que siempre le dejaba con demasiada energía acumulada en búsqueda de un escape; sin embargo, una vez en medio del amplio patio lleno de pasto y flores se sintió abrumado. No, no empezaría a correr en la casa de una extraña como un animal recién liberado, gracias.

Vivir tangencialmente a la dueña de la casa parecía una buena idea, no era como si la casa no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para tener espacio para evitarla la mayoría del tiempo. Y extrañamente su plan estaba funcionando hasta una semana después, cuando el timbre sonó y se encontró cara a cara con la estúpida trabajadora social encargada de perseguirlo (bien, la señora Kogane se encontró con ella cara a cara, él solo las miraba con los brazos cruzados desde la escalera antes de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su no-habitación).

Keith se recostó en su no-cama y tomó el cuchillo para jugar con él entre sus dedos, tratando de confinar sus pensamientos a esa burbuja de paz y lejos de la muy incómoda conversación que estaría pasando abajo. La burbuja explotó cuando casi una hora después alguien tocó la puerta.

—Keith, ¿puedo entrar? —preguntó una voz joven —Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas.

Él escondió rápidamente el arma bajo la almohada y dejó resignadamente que la trabajadora social pasara.

La entrevista empezó de forma muy incómoda, tensándose cada vez que ella en dirección a la cama. Las primeras preguntas eran sobre si creía que se adaptaría bien, si lo estaban tratando con respeto y cosas por el estilo. La mayoría de sus respuestas fueron monosílabos y uno que otro sonido discordante porque francamente, ¿qué quería que le respondiera? ¿Qué la estaba pasando genial? Para nada. La Trabajadora Social se irguió más en su asiento al notar que no estaba logrando obtener ninguna información importante con las preguntas reglamentarias y suspiró haciendo una expresión que delataba que ya había lidiado con situaciones así muchas veces.

—Sabes que ella se preocupa por ti, ¿no?

—…

—Mira, ella me ha contado que han tenido algunos problemillas, pero eso es completamente normal en esta etapa de adaptación —Un suspiro —. No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

—…

—Ya veo.

El silencio se extendió por unos segundos y casi pudo sentir el peso su mirada examinándolo. Se removió en su lugar solo por hacer algo.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —La mujer levantó la mano como si quisiera apoyarla en su hombro. Keith negó con la cabeza y ella la bajó sin inmutarse —. Keith… la señora Kogane me ha dicho que no te ha oído decir nada hasta ahora y ya has pasado una semana aquí. Es necesario que haya un intento de comunicación de ambas partes para una buena convivencia y ella está dispuesta a tratar. ¿Lo estás tú?

—Quiero irme.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un tono sorprendentemente calmado.

Keith pensó en los postres, las preguntas sobre sus gustos o si estaba cómodo, todo el espacio, los dos pisos, el cuarto arreglado solo para él, la falta de una radio encendida, el no poder salir solo… Había tantas razones.

—Quiero ayudarte pero también tienes que tratar de comunicarte conmigo. No puedes esperar que las personas adivinen lo que quieres.

Esperó un poco antes de contestar, indeciso: —Es que diferente.

—¿Qué cosa es diferente?

—Todo.

—¿Y no te gusta?

Gruñó.

—Keith… —su brazo se extendió hasta él automáticamente pero abortó el intento antes de tocarlo, recordando su respuesta anterior —. Estoy segura de que la señora Kogane estará dispuesta a cambiar algunas cosas para que la pases mejor. Solo tienes que hablar con ella. Por favor, haz un esfuerzo.

Él no respondió, pero levantó la cabeza para mirarla. La mujer sonrió y anotó algo en la pequeña libreta que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar, llámame. Espero que te vaya bien —dijo, arrancando el papel y dejándolo sobre la cama.

"Anna - xxxx-xxxx-xxxx"

Esa noche volvió a saltarse el postre y lo guardó en la heladera.

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas antes de que la Trabajadora Social hablara con la señora Kogane sobre volver a enviar a Keith a clases. Previamente lo había conversado con Keith y él no sé había sentido particularmente emocionado ante la idea, pero si seguía faltando tendría que volver a cursar el mismo año y eso tampoco lo alegraba demasiado. Mientras más rápido terminara la escuela, mejor.

Su no-casa se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad de su anterior colegio, por lo que tendría que transferirse a uno nuevo. No tenía amigos cercanos en la escuela a los que extrañaría y definitivamente nadie lo extrañaría a él, así que la idea de mudarse le traía sin cuidado.

La Trabajadora Social le había dicho que sería una gran oportunidad tener un nuevo inicio y trabajar en algunas cosas sobre sí mismo que no le gustaban, ya que serían más sencillas de cambiar en una situación de borrón y cuenta nueva. Keith no estaba nada emocionado sobre la idea. Su plan era ir, trabajar en las clases y salir con el mínimo contacto social posible; y esto habría funcionado de no ser porque un alumno nuevo a mitad de año estaba destinado a llamar la atención.

Ya había sido advertido y había visto como casi todos sus anteriores compañeros trataban de hablar con la niña europea que apareció en el cuarto mes de clases. Sin embargo había sido hace años. ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Siete? Creía que el hype por los chicos nuevos ya había bajado un poco por la edad.

Bien, quizás en muchos casos fuera así pero definitivamente no en el de Keith. No se había esperado una bienvenida tan agobiante. tan solo era el primer descanso ya tenía a la mitad de la clase haciéndole preguntas y violando su espacio personal con demasiado entusiasmo porque, de verdad, ¿qué mierda les importaba su vida?

—¿Hay escorpiones en el desierto? ¿Te mordió uno? ¿Puedo ver la marca?

—¡Claro que no hay escorpiones! Ellos no existen. Son como Santa Claus, las sirenas, la varicela…

Quería salir de allí. Demasiadas personas. Nunca había tenido un problema con las multitudes hasta… ¿Diez personas contaban como multitud? No estaba seguro de que fueran diez pero…

—Creo que estás un poco equivoca-

—Espera, ¡¿hay vaqueros en el desierto?!

—Los vaqueros no existen. Keith, dile que-

—¡Claro que sí! Ellos cazaban vacas con una soga atada-

—¡Los vaqueros no cazan vacas! Ellos cuidaban las vacas y-

—Espera, ¿los vaqueros tienen que ver con las vacas? Creí que solo era el nombre.

—Eres tonto.

—No, Keith-

—Keith.

—¡Oye, Keith!

—¿Cierto, Keith?

—¡Cállense de una puta vez! —Todos dejaron de hablar a la vez y lo miraron desconcertadamente. Una niña pareció a punto de llorar, lo que era estúpido.

Keith apartó con un empujón al niño que se encontraba más cerca y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, lejos del barullo y de las narices entrometidas que no sabían preocuparse por sus propios asuntos y no lo dejaban respirar. Corrió al baño y trató de recuperar algo de compostura mientras un pedazo de su mente esperaba que Ina, la niña rubia del pelo de tazón, le llamara la atención desde afuera diciendo que ese era el baño de niñas. Pero no era el baño de niñas y por suerte ya no estaba en el centro, ¿verdad?

De más está decir que volvió de su primer día escolar con una advertencia sobre mala conducta entre sus cuadernos y gran suerte de no haber sido enviado a detención. Consideración por ser nuevo, sin duda. Este razonamiento pareció quemarse en sus venas. Pasó el almuerzo en el extremo desocupado de una de las largas mesas del comedor frunciendo el ceño ante la ensalada de ingredientes no identificados y recibiendo una que otra bola de comida escupida con una pajita. El resto de las clases fueron desperdiciadas presentándose con la mínima cantidad de palabras necesarias a los nuevos maestros e ignorando a sus compañeros que ya estaban empezando a destituirlo de la posición del interesante chico nuevo a potencial presa.

Volvió a su no-casa con un humor de perros multiplicado por mil, la noticia de que tenía un mes para entregar diez ensayos y completar todos sus cuadernos para ponerse al día con los demás y ganas de destrozar con un hacha el edificio del colegio y después prenderle fuego a los escombros.

La señora Kogane se encontraba pasando la aspiradora en la sala cuando llegó y lo saludó con preguntas bien intencionadas como: "¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?" . Keith tomó la nota de su maestra que demostraba lo mierda que era y la dejó sobre la mesa sin decir palabra.

Entró al dormitorio con la intención de tener otra deprimente sesión de sostener el cuchillo de su mamá desaparecida cuando notó la extraña bola peluda sobre su colchón. Alguien había estado ahí. Corrió a chequear bajo la almohada y suspiró con alivio al notar que la daga seguía en su lugar. Temía lo que sucedería si alguien la descubriera, no quería que la confiscaran.

Se volvió al objeto desconocido y lo inspeccionó sin tocarlo. Era una esfera peluda (¿una almohada pequeña?) y lila y tenía un moño de esos que se usan para decorar regalos pegado encima. Lo tomó en brazos y se sorprendió; era un hipopótamo de peluche, su animal favorito de todo el mundo. Recordó vagamente que la Trabajadora Social le había preguntado qué animales le gustaban en la última visita, en medio de sus preguntas aleatorias alias intentos sacar algo parecido a un tema de conversación que no solían rendir mucho. El hipopótamo le recordaba a los libros sobre animales que su padre solía pedir prestados de la biblioteca para leer juntos antes del anochecer, eso hasta que Keith decidió que ya era lo suficientemente grande para leer solo, muchas gracias.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse mientras pasaba sus dedos por el suave pelaje. ¿Por qué la señora Kogane le regalaba algo así? No era su cumpleaños y ella no era su madre. No podía ser su madre, su madre era una heroína que probablemente tenía una colección de armas y andaba en motocicleta por el mundo y que lo había abandonado, tal como su padre. Nadie más podía ser su madre, nadie más tenía razón por la que importarse por él y si ni siquiera ella lo hacía, nadie debería. Pensó en su silencio y la nota de la escuela sobre la mesa y las lágrimas aumentaron, no lo merecía. Estrujó el peluche contra su pecho.

No bajó hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar. La señora Kogane sirvió la cena, pollo con alguna guarnición, y trató de entablar una conversación sencilla y tranquila, ignorando completamente lo mucho que él la había cagado. Keith trató de comentar algo, pero en general sentía que las palabras morían en su boca. Terminaron la comida y su no-madre se levantó para traer los potes con el postre y los utensilios, como en todas las noches.

Él meditó sobre lo que tenía enfrente. Hasta el momento no había comido ninguno de los postres que la señora Kogane servía y de pronto se sintió mal por eso. Su padre hubiese considerado el primer día de clases una ocasión lo suficientemente especial como para ameritar algo dulce, no había duda. Él lo aprobaría.

Hundió la cuchara en la gelatina (una de cereza, no olvidaría ningún detalle de ese momento en los años siguientes) y se la llevó a la boca.

Su corazón se hizo un nudo apretado.

Keith terminó todo el postre, en silencio, saboreando la nada en cada bocado. Ignoraba si la señora Kogane había estado consciente de todo el dilema que los postres habían significado para él o del extraño sentimiento de vértigo que experimentaba en ese momento, pero ella le estaba sonriendo mientras recogía su pote vacío.

—¿Te gustó?

—Sí…

¿Ella conocía su voz? En ese momento se veía incapaz de recordar si alguna vez le había dirigido la palabra desde mudarse.

—Me alegra, no estaba segura de si esto sería demasiado artificial para tu gusto. Lo compraré de nuevo uno de estos días.

—No —Keith bajó la mirada —. No tienes por qué. Digo… el hipopótamo. El peluche, digo. Y la comida. Y el postre. Y, o sea…

Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo desde atrás y Keith se tensó, sorprendido por completo. Su padre había sido la única persona en abrazarlo en toda la vida y este abrazo no era nada como a los que estaba acostumbrado; brazos delgados estrechándolo delicadamente, como con miedo de que decidiera alejarse pero que no lo forzarían a quedarse si esa fuera su decisión, en lugar de musculosos y apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo de oso que poseían toda la seguridad de que no serían rechazados.

Parte de él quiso levantarse. No lo hizo.

—No soy tu hijo.

Los brazos lo soltaron y supo que lo había jodido todo. Claro que no era su hijo, no había absolutamente ninguna razón para conservarlo allí, en su propia casa. Enseguida se hartaría de su actitud y lo devolvería con los demás niños y estaría solo de nuevo donde las personas le preguntarían cuál era su nombre más de diez veces porque no valía la pena recordar el nombre del niño que siempre anda solo y tendría que compartir cuarto con esos niños que lo molestaban y…

—Lo sé —La señora Kogane lo miraba dulcemente arrodillada a su lado, acariciando su brazo tranquilizadoramente —. No busco reemplazar a tu madre, ni a tu padre. Sé que es imposible.

Ella pausó, considerando sus palabras.

—También fui huérfana desde niña.

Huérfano.

"Te equivocas." quiso decir. "Papá dijo que mamá volverá. Que mientras no se apague la luz, mamá estará bien. Mamá querrá volver ahora que papá ya no está, para no dejarme solo." Mientras más lo pensaba, más disparatado sonaba.

El cuchillo era una farsa, las luces mágicas que saben si las personas están bien no son reales. Su mamá nunca volvería y los había dejado porque no se importaba por ellos. Pensar otra cosa era ser estúpido y él no era un estúpido. Su mamá no volvería a buscarlo.

Él era un huérfano.

El nudo en la garganta se hizo imposible de evitar y lloró por segunda vez desde la muerte de su padre. Y por primera vez alguien que no era él lo sostuvo mientras lo hacía.

—Puedes llamarme Tamura.

* * *

Conservó el cuchillo. Podría no ser capaz de decirle si su madre seguía allí afuera, en alguna parte, pero seguía siendo un regalo suyo; y por más sentimientos encontrados tuviera al respecto, no se veía capaz de desprenderse de él.

Tenía que existir una razón por la que su padre lo había celado durante tantos años.

* * *

—¡No quiero trabajar con él! —exclamó James Griffin, constante dolor en su trasero.

—Las parejas ya están definidas y no voy a cambiarlas solo porque te incomoda. Uno no elige con quién trabajará en el futuro, señor Griffin —respondió la maestra en tono cortante. La clase rió.

Cuando el niño escandaloso lo miró a los ojos, Keith necesitó cada gota de autocontrol para no ponerse de pie y darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

—¡Pero al final terminaré haciendo todo el trabajo yo!

—En ese caso será mejor que hables bien con el señor Jones para que eso no suceda, ¿de acuerdo?

Era obvio que no, no estaba para nada de acuerdo, pero Griffin asintió a regañadientes y volvió a tomar asiento.

—Esto es injusto —murmuró y Keith gruñó. Sí que lo era.

La siguiente parada cuando la campanilla sonó era el comedor. Tomó sus cosas y se levantó evitando mirar al pendejo que nunca se hartaba de tirarle insultos velados y agobiarlo con sus estúpidos comentarios.

Keith ya había encontrado un lugar para él a la hora del almuerzo. Era una de esas mesas colorinches demasiado cerca a las puertas y recostada contra la pared, por lo que gran parte de ella quedaba inutilizada. Siempre había alguno que otro niño solitario como él aquel rincón ocupándose de sus propios asuntos sin establecer ningún intento de comunicación, a veces sin ni siquiera mirarse. Él estaba en paz con ese trato, todos en esa escuela eran unos idiotas y no tenía razón para querer conversar con un idiota.

El acompañante antisocial de ese día era una niña pequeña que estaba más enfocada en su libro que en su comida. Keith no quería mirarla demasiado, pero por su vista periférica parecía ser bastante pequeña. Levantó la mirada para espiar un poco y sí, de seguro era del menor curso que compartía horario de comida con ellos porque no parecía tener más de ocho años. Sin embargo lo que captó su atención fue la imagen de la página abierta, un remolino de manchas mayormente blancas. Una galaxia.

Su padre era un gran entusiasta de ponerse a mirar las estrellas. Cada vez que salían en sus breves excursiones en el desierto pasaban horas y horas viendo el cielo nocturno, lejos de las luces de la ciudad que opacaban las constelaciones. Siempre había querido saber qué tan alto era el cielo.

"¿Y cómo se llama esa?"

Ambos estaban tendidos frente a la puerta de la cabaña con arena hasta los calzoncillos. Keith apoyaba la cabeza sobre el brazo de su padre, acurrucándose contra él lo más posible para combatir el frío. Las noches podrían ser heladas en el desierto, pero su testarudez era demasiado fuerte como para irse a dormir por más calentitos que fueran sus cobertores.

"Su nombre es Sirius." Su padre había mirado fijamente el punto que señalaba. De pronto su sonrisa alegre se había apagado. "Creo que fue una de las primeras estrellas que te mostré."

"No lo recuerdo." Había replicado Keith frustradamente.

"No lo harías. Eras muy pequeño. Aunque no parezcan, son dos estrellas. Una grande y una pequeñita."

"Pero solo veo una. No es justo."

"Nadie puede verlas a las dos a simple vista. Bien, excepto por tu mamá. Ella tenía una vista escalofriante. Pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grande para tratar de ver a la estrella bebé. ¡Espera un segundo!"

Su padre lo apartó ligeramente para levantarse del suelo con un salto levantando una nube de arena, y Keith lamentó la temporal pérdida de calor (y mimos). No tardó mucho hasta que su padre apareció sobre él con una gran caja de cartón en brazos.

"Keith, te presento a mi…" Volteó la caja para revelar la imagen impresa "…¡telescopio!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Saltó disparado a ver más de cerca. "¡Guau!"

"Hace tan solo unos años no se podían diferenciar ni siquiera con un telescopio si no eras un experto pero la tecnología, a ver…" Recordaba ver fascinado se armaba un telescopio por primera vez. "Una de las patas está un poco rota, pero voy a arreglarla otro día. Mientras tanto, ¡ta-rá! Cinta adhesiva."

"Papá, ¿puedo…?"

—¿Estás ahí?

—¿Uh?

—Okay —A juzgar por las fotografías de cohetes, la niña ya se encontraba en otro capítulo —. ¿Sabes que mi papá es astronauta? Hoy no puede venir a buscarme porque está en Marte, por eso vendrá mi mamá. Mi mamá no va al espacio pero sabe muchísimo sobre las naves espaciales. ¡Ella hizo la nave de papá! Bueno, solo una parte porque el otro pedazo ya estaba hecho porque iban a usarlo en otro viaje pero al final se acobardaron.

Keith no estaba seguro de qué había hecho para que le estén hablando. Para nada.

—Me encantan las naves espaciales. Mi favorita es Artemis-201. Su diseño marcó la diferencia entre antes y después, ¿sabías? Además su método de desensamblado era muy novedoso para la época, aunque ya no se utiliza desde la última misión a Marte. Pero piensa, ¡duró más de 200 años! —La niña de pronto lo encaró con emoción —¿Cuál es tu nave favorita?

—Um… Ah, ¿Apolo?

—¿Apolo 11?

—¿Sí?

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras era inspeccionado por sus grandes ojos castaños: —Bueno, creo que podría ser peor.

—¿Qué? —reclamó irritado.

La niña volvió a su lectura y giró la página, llevándose distraídamente una cucharada de arroz a la boca: —¿Puedes leer bien desde ahí?

De más estaba decir que esa estaba siendo su conversación no relacionada con trabajo más larga con un compañero desde que se había transferido, y la niña ni siquiera estaba en su clase. Y ahora… ¿estaba tratando de acercarse a él? Miró disimuladamente para ver si tal vez le estaba hablando a otra persona, pero él era el único que estaba cerca. Claro que era él al que le estaba hablando, estúpido.

—No quiero leer.

No sonó bastante convincente y obviamente ella se dio cuenta. Aun así no se esperó que la desconocida se levantara de su silla para sentarse en la que estaba a su lado, colocando el libro entre los dos y arrastrando la bandeja hasta tenerla a su lado.

—Bien, este es el Roger 11-M. Obviamente no se compara a Artemis pero…

* * *

Griffin se lo había merecido.

Había pasado una semana desde que los habían asignado como equipo de proyecto y Keith se había olvidado completamente del asunto. Tenía tantos trabajos pendientes para alcanzar al resto de la clase que ni de haberlo recordado hubiera encontrado tiempo para llegar ni hasta la mitad. Y su compañero estaba furioso.

—¿Ya terminé mi parte y tú ni empezaste a leer el libro? ¡Maldita sea, Jones! Sabía que terminaría haciendo el trabajo solo.

Griffin sujetaba los bordes de su mesa con ambas manos inclinado hacia él. Keith se incorporó ligeramente en su asiento, el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que sus cejas se incrustarían en sus párpados.

—Puedo buscar un resumen en Internet.

—¡Tú no conoces a la profesora! En la presentación nos hará preguntas que no podrás responder si no leíste el libro.

—Ese es mi problema. ¿Puedes salir de mi lugar?

—No puedo. Y tampoco es solo tu problema. No me importa cómo te vaya, pero todo se califica grupalmente, ¡todo! Así que si arruinas tu parte yo también tendré que pagar por tu error.

—No reprobarás por un par de puntos.

—¿Reprobar? Yo no repruebo, pero a algunos sí nos importa la escuela, ¿sabes?

—Sal de aquí y te lo enviaré más tarde.

—¡Más tarde ya es tarde!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Que leas el libro.

—No puedo —replicó Keith, apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Eh? No es como si tuvieras algo que hacer.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —Porque él no tenía la menor idea sobre la gran pila de trabajos pendientes a los pies de su cama.

Griffin se acercó más a él y Keith sintió como su sangre hervía en sus venas: —Mira, sé que crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no es así. Que tu padre se haya muerto no te hace más-

El puño conectó con su nariz con todas sus fuerzas, mandándolo al suelo y un hilillo de sangre brotó de una de sus fosas nasales. La silla en la que Keith había estado sentado unos segundos antes yacía en el suelo, derribada por la fuerza con la que se levantó. Sintió como si sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraban en un rugido y se abalanzó nuevamente contra Griffin, que se sujetaba la nariz con sorpresa; esta vez volcando la mesa de su camino con la intención de morder, rasguñar, a-

Varios pares de manos lo sujetaron antes de poder encajar otro golpe. Eran manos pequeñas, las de sus compañeros, agarrándolo de cualquier lugar posible; varios gritaban por ayuda de un profesor. No pudo haber pasado más de un minuto antes de ser apartado del agarre de los demás niños por unas manos mayores y que los gritos se hicieran más intensos, cada uno de los testigos tratando de explicar qué había sucedido. Pero Keith no discernía las palabras con el sonido de la sangre golpeando en sus oídos y Griffin en su mira, rechazando ayuda de una niña.

No recordó exactamente haber llegado a las sillas al lado de la dirección, tan drogado en adrenalina como estaba; pero una vez que todos sus impulsos de pelea fueron calmándose su sentido común volvió a su mente y notó lo obvio: llamarían a Tamura.

* * *

Keith terminó con una corta suspensión que no se vería nada bien en su reporte académico. No estaba seguro de si lo que había dicho Griffin le costaría algún castigo, lo más probable era que no y realmente no estaba con ánimos para confirmar sus dudas. No podía importarle menos, tan solo quería que se hubiera callado de una puta vez.

Tamura no dijo nada mientras manejaba a su no-casa y Keith simplemente se pasó el camino contemplando las marcas de sus uñas en la palma de su mano y lo magullado de sus nudillos. El silencio estaba bien por el momento; enseguida vendrían las reprimendas y quería tener un tiempo para convencerse de que se comportaría bien, que no contestaría a gritos. No quería quedar mal con Tamura, ella no lo merecía. Y Keith creía que él no la merecía.

El auto entró al garaje y Keith se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad usando su largo cabello como escudo contra su mirada. Cuando apagó el motor, Keith esperó a que Tamura destrabara la puerta, pero varios segundos pasaron y no sucedió nada. Confundido, se apartó el flequillo y la miró.

—Oye.

La mujer se encontraba encorvada frente al volante, tensa, con la cabeza apoyada en él. Tenía el brazo derecho apretando fuertemente su pecho mientras su espalda se movía como si tuviese problema para respirar.

—¿Tamura? —insistió, su voz hecha un hilo mientras el miedo llenaba todo su cuerpo —¿Tamura? ¿Estás bien?

La mujer volteó el rostro y en él pudo ver una expresión contorsionada de indiscutible dolor.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa? Tamura, Tamura.

Ella emitió una especie de quejido, pero nada más.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho y un frío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

De pronto sintió que sus focos se encendían y rápidamente comenzó a buscar su celular. Maniobrando dentro del coche para revisar en la guantera, en los asientos traseros, en el suelo; encontró su cartera bajo el asiento del piloto y trató de alcanzarla tocando lo menos posible a Tamura con miedo de lastimarla. La abrió desesperadamente, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera allí y al parecer, si Dios existía, lo había escuchado.

Marcó el número de emergencia con dedos temblorosos, maldita sea, equivocándose más de una vez. Cuando al fin logro dar con todos los dígitos no esperó a que la persona tras el teléfono le preguntara cuál era su emergencia.

—Por favor, vengan. Le está doliendo mucho el pecho y… —Un hipido —. No responde. No sé qué hacer. Por favor, no responde… Por favor, por favor…

—Respira, uno, dos —ordenó la voz del teléfono, desesperantemente tranquila —. Necesitamos saber dónde están ahora. ¿Sabes la dirección?

Keith asintió varias veces, como si quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea pudiese verlo.

—Calle 40… Edificio 229.

—Muy bien, ahora mismo va una ambulancia en camino. Tienes que permanecer tranquilo. Respira. Inhala, cuenta hasta diez conmigo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

La voz se ahogaba en lo profundo de su mente mientras su tráquea se estrechaba más y más y su cabeza se volvía liviana. La miraba, con la mano en el pecho y la cara de nuevo hundida en el volante y el aire desaparecía. Los contornos se difuminaban y sentía que estaba a punto de evaporarse.

Respira.

—¿Sigues allí? Exhala, uno, dos, tres…

Y siete y ocho y nueve e inhala y veinte y el sonido de las sirenas.


End file.
